Spell It Out
by marsh king's daughter
Summary: A sentence for every letter of the alphabet, centering around Riku and Sora.  Fluffy shounen ai :]


**Disclaimer:**One day I'll own Kingdom Hearts…just give me awhile longer to work on my plot for world domination…and by this I mean getting everyone to like yaoi, of course ;D

**Warning:** Suggestive themes and…one word(I think?) of language.

oOoOo

**Sugar, spell it out**

oOoOo

**A** is for _answer_

"What am I to you?" was the timid question under the cover of darkness that Riku could only answer with a kiss.

oOoOo

**B** is for _blink_

Sometimes Sora was sure that anything so precious would disappear in the blink of an eye.

oOoOo

**C** is for _cereal_

The brunet had tried to escape for breakfast, but Riku pulled him back into bed, saying that he'd much rather have Sora instead.

oOoOo

**D** is for _dizzy_

It's hard to remember how to breathe when Riku smiles at him the way that no one else ever gets to see.

oOoOo

**E** is for _earplugs_

After the first night in a thin-walled hotel on their class trip, Kairi decided that it was probably best to invest in some earplugs when Sora and Riku were sharing the room next door.

oOoOo

**F** is for_ fear_

The nightmares Riku had after they came home could only be chased away by a certain brunet, who promised to always be his light.

oOoOo

**G** is for _gravity_

Sometimes Sora forgot how easy it was to fall from high places…luckily Riku was always there to catch him.

oOoOo

**H** is for _habit_

Riku had forgotten how cold his bed was when he slept alone until their first fight.

oOoOo

**I** is for _identical_

The hardest part about fighting Roxas was that sometimes it felt like Sora was the one he was hurting instead.

oOoOo

**J** is for _jealousy_

Riku would never admit that the reason he had always dragged Sora into a competition was because he wanted those azure eyes to look only at him.

oOoOo

**K** is for _kinky_

When Sora had requested for him to keep his blindfold, he had thought it was meant to be a reminder of their mistakes…little did he know it was only going to be used in the bedroom.

oOoOo

**L** is for _linger_

Sometimes Riku keeps himself awake just to watch Sora for a bit longer.

oOoOo

**M** is for _misunderstanding_

Sora explained with some embarrassment that the picture on the cave wall was supposed to be of him and Riku…he had never claimed to be a great artist, after all.

oOoOo

**N** is for _notebook_

When it had only been an innocent crush, Sora made sure to write down any new discoveries in a notebook to make sure that he would never forget.

oOoOo

**O** is for _objection_

Riku didn't object when Sora asked if they could be together forever.

oOoOo

**P **is for _pajamas_

Riku could never quite understand why Sora insisted on wearing his pajamas to bed when it was clear that they would be taken off as soon as Riku got the chance.

oOoOo

**Q** is for _quaint_

Sometimes Kairi's simple dream of getting married and living in a house with a white picket fence didn't seem too bad to Sora.

oOoOo

**R** is for _rain_

Sora liked to dance in the rain…Riku just liked to watch him.

oOoOo

**S** is for _shy_

Riku had never seemed like the shy type, but Sora couldn't help but find it extremely cute when he unsuccessfully tried to hide his blush the first time he said "I love you".

oOoOo

**T** is for _talkative_

Sora had always been chatty, but at least now Riku knew an easy way to shut him up.

oOoOo

**U** is for _useless_

The worst part about hiding his identity was never being able to do anything when Sora got hurt.

oOoOo

**V** is for _vulnerable_

It was always unnerving to see Riku during a thunderstorm, and it was all Sora could do to fight back the tears as he wrapped his arms around his best friend and promised that it was going to be okay.

oOoOo

**W** is for _whimsical_

Riku was skeptical when Sora suddenly told him it felt like something magical was going to happen, but the smaller boy had been far from wrong as they kissed under the stars.

oOoOo

**X** is for _xylophone_

Sora didn't understand what Kairi found so sexy about guys with guitars…Riku with a…a _xylophone_ would still win over every last one of them.

oOoOo

**Y** is for _yesterday_

It was too hard to say goodbye when it felt like only yesterday they had shared their first kiss, so instead Sora silently promised that they would see each other soon, leaving a single red rose on Riku's grave.

oOoOo

**Z** is for _zipper_

Sora was forced to join Kairi on a "long-overdue" shopping trip when Riku told him that he didn't have the patience to deal with "fucking zippers" when he was horny.

oOoOo

**Author's Notes: **Yeah…I felt bad because I didn't get around to updating anything this weekend, which means that I won't again for a couple weeks (see profile for details), so I wrote this as a little apology :D It was actually more fun than I expected…although I know that "x" was incredibly stupid XD I couldn't think of anything else, though!

Oh well.

Happy holidays

-Emmy

R is also for review :D Man, I don't even try to be subtle anymore. Pretty please?


End file.
